Stay
by VirginiaPepperPotts
Summary: First FF, please be nice :D
1. Chapter 1

It was silent when Tony came back home to the mansion. He was surprised, because he thought Pepper would be still there. When he made his way up to the bedroom he heard a soft crying noise from the guest room and slowly opened the door. Pepper was lying on the bed, her body shaking all over. Tony carefully sat down beside her and whispered: "Hey...Pep. Whats up?" "Jake... He left... i won't see him ever again..." Tony pulled her in his arms, didn't think about if she wants him to. "Shh... Pep. Don't cry, okay? He's a jackass when he leaves you. You are wonderful, lovely, adoreable, friendly, helpful and really the most capable woman i've ever known. If i would get the chance to have... to love you, i won't ever let you go. So don't cray after him. You deserve something better, someone who know how precious you are..." Pepper looked at him, her eyes red and tears streaming down her face. "T... Tony..? Jake is... was my Dad... he died yesterday..." Tony didn't know what to say. He blushed and held Pepper close again. "I... I'm sorry." But Pepper didn't make a move, didn't free herself from his embrace. After a while she looked up at him again. „Tony..? … Did you... did you mean what you said?" Tony nodded slowly. He couldn't look in her ocean-blue eyes and whispered hoarsly: "I...I should go." But when he wanted to stand up, Pepper grabbed his arm and shook her head. "Please... stay..!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, because of the nice reviews (Thank yo very much :D) I'll start a story... The chapters won't be long because I don't have much time, but I'll try to post 1 every day :D**

"You really want me to stay?", he asked. "Why?" "Because I don't want to be alone now..." Tony nodded slowly. "So you wouldn't want me to stay if your Dad weren't dead." "No!" She stood up quickly and shook her head. "No... I need you... You're all I have, remember?" She took his hand and looked in his eyes. "Please..." He couldn't stand her begging him, so he smiled softly and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sorry... I'm just..." Pepper sat down on his lap and wrapped his arms around him before she answered: "Don't be sorry, Tony... I am... I shouldn't be like this..." "It's alright..." Tony laid down and dragged her on top of him. They just laid there for a while soothing in the near of each other, until Pepper whispered: "How was it when your parents died?" Tony sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around her before he said: "I hadn't had a lovely childhood... When they died I lived at the boarding school. I had no parents and... it sounds cruel... but nothing changed. Maybe that's the reason why I'm so awkward with love..." "I'm sorry Tony... I know your life wasn't easy..." "Oh it's okay Pep. I'm an adult an it's over... No need for you to worrying about me." "Mmh..." "Pep?"

Just holding her sleeping body and feeling her trusting him sent shivers down his spine and a warmness in is belly like he never felt before...


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper woke up and never felt so relaxed before... The way her body melt into his was awesome and she didn't want to stand up again. But she had to...  
When she tried to stand up, Tony opened his eyes and looked at her sleepily. "Hey... Is everything all right?" She didn't know what to say. Her dad left her, but Tony - well she didn't know exactly if she understood it right - declared his love... "Um... yeah. I think i'm okay... " "Are you sure, Pep..? You don't have to go to work today, if you don't want to..." She simply shook her head. "It's okay, Tony... Thanks" He let her go and went downstairs to his workshop to work on the suit when he heard a loud 'BANG' and ran up. Peppers laptop laid on the floor, obviously fallen down and he saw an upset Pepper on the phone, yelling at somebody. "It's so unfair! NO MUM! I'LL GO WHEN I WANT TO, HE IS MY DAD AND IT'S NOT YOUR DECISION IF I WANT TO SEE HIM ONE LAST TIME!" She turned around and when she spotted Tony, she wipped the tears of anger out of her eyes harshly. "I have to go back to work, Mum. Please don't call again..!" Pepper sighed soflty and grabbed her laptop. "Sorry...", she mumbled, but Tony shook his head. "It's okay, Pepper. I said you don't have to work until the stress about your fathers death is over, okay?" "No Tony... It's better when I'm working..."

When Tony came upstairs in the evening she was still sitting on the couch. "Don't you want to go home, Pep?" She was startled by his voice and looked up at him a bit helpless. "Can... can I sleep here..?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the nice reviews :D (English isn't my first language, so when you see a mistake, please tell me. :) )**

"If you want to... " He led her upstairs and put a T-shirt out of his drawer. "Thanks...", she mumbled before she went into the guestroom to change. When she came back, Tony can't help and stared at her, she was so damn beautiful... "Tony..? Can I talk to you?" Her voice was trembling and Tony worried about her condition, so he carefully forced her to sat on the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of her. "Sure you can... Pep, is everything allright?" "No Tony! Nothing is alright! My dad died, my mother hates me and I don't know how to feel about...", she looked up at him and he saw tears shining in her eyes again. "About what, Pepper?" "about you..." He saw that she was embarassed and looked deep in her eyes before he answered: "What about me, Pep?" "Did... did you really mean what you said yesterday?" "Of course I did, all of it..." He leaned a little closer and brushed a strand of strawberry blond hair out of her face, and closed the distance between them. The kiss was expected, but though Peppers legs turned weak and she was grateful that she was sitting on the bed... She wrapped her arms around his neck and Tony's held on her hip when he pulled her deeper in the kiss and made her sight in his mouth. When he slowly pulled away, she was smiling and he laid down beside her, wrapped his arms around her. "You know I'm always there when you need me, okay?" "Why Tony... why now?" "Because Pep... I love you..."


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up the ext morning was wonderful. He had been afraid of telling her about his feelings, what he wanted her to be, but in fact he felt great, now, that he finally had her...

She was still asleep, even though she wasn't a long sleeper and he didn't want to wake her up at all... Just her presence, just her lying in his arms was soothing him like nothing else. But he can't stand all the oportunities and when he sofftly kissed her neck, she opened her blue eyes and stared at him. "Hi... Are you okay, Pep?" She smiled at him and burried her face in his shoulder . "Oh, believe me, I'm more than okay..." He grinned widely and kissed her forehead before he asked: "What do you think about staying in bed today?" "good...", she mumbled. "Breakfast in bed?" "If you make it" He grinned and stand up, kissed her soflty and left the room. Pepper sank back in the cushions. The happiness she felt in this moment was incredible... Oh god, Virginia Pepper Potts , the sensible woman turned into a lovesick Teenager...


	6. Chapter 6

When Tony came back with a tablet full of pancakes, bacon and toast, Pepper was flabbergastet.

„Did you just make that?"

„Of course i did...", he said and grinned at her. „Everything for you..."

She smiled lovely and kissed him, before Tony set the tablet on the bed and sat down as well. When she tasted the first piece of her breakfast, he looked up at her like an eager puppy.

"What?", Pepper asked him. Do you want to wait until i'm choked?"

"How is it?"

"Mmh... well, the best is between the raw and the burnt." She laughed at his disappointed face. "No, I was kidding...I'm impressed Tony... it's good."

She kissed his cheek and Tony let out a sigh of relief, before he began eating himself. They ate and stayed in bed the whole day, like he said and watched movies, talked and did other things you do, when you are in love... Tony was happy and he hoped Pepper was too. When she fell asleep during "the fantastic four" he stared at her face in the light of the TV. He didn't get how he deserved her... She was so loving and she accepted him, like he was. She probably was the only woman who really saw him like the human he was, like Tony Stark and not like the magazines describe him. And he loved her for all these years she stood by his side and helped him through all of the shit he made. He couldn't imagine ever going to be with anyone else...


	7. Chapter 7

Even though he knew this day would come, he was afraid of her reaction. Waking up next to her and seeing her smile... he would definitely miss that...

Pepper sat on the Couch with her laptop and stared on it when Tony came upstairs. He sat down next to her and she smiled, put her laptop on the table and looked at him.

"What?"

Tony sighed; he really didn't want to do this. "Honey, we need to talk...I...i have to go to a mission..." He hold in a breath, but Peppers smile stayed.

"It's okay Tony"

"Really? You... you won't be mad at me?"

Pepper smiled, craweld in his lap and mumbled against his shoulder: "Iron Man is part of you... and part of beeing with you. I think i can make a few days..."

Tony grinned and kissed her head; she really was the perfect woman. He went downstairs, Pepper by his side, her fingers laced in his. She watched him suiting up and kissed him when he was ready. He really didn't want to leave now... but he had to, so he tried a smile and flew away.

Pepper stood in the workshop a while longer and then wanted to go to bed, when the doorbell startled her. Christine Everheart stood outside.

"Hello Miss Potts. Still taking out the trash?"

Pepper just gave her a death glare and closed the door again. She didn't know what to think. Tony changed...He really did... He didn't bring any woman after afghanistan, he wasn't drunk... He changed. She sat on the couch and tried to clear her head, but the voice didn't go away.

'Tony Stark will never really change... You are kidding yourself.'

But she loved him and she knew he could be a better Person... She knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony was three days away now and Pepper definitely missed him. On the fourth day the doorbell ringed and she opened. In front of her was standing a man and she couldn't deny that he was very handsome.

"Hello?"

He smiled and said with a warm and soothing voice: "Hello, Miss Potts. Can I talk to your boss, please?"

"I'm sorry sir, he's not around. But maybe I can help you..."

"No I don't think so... But maybe I could invite you to a coffee, as a sorry for bothering you?"

Pepper didn't know what to do, but this absolutely wasn't like cheating on Tony, so she said: "Okay...Thanks."

"Okay, why is such a young and smart lady like you working for a boss loke Mr. Stark?"

Pepper smiled, she had expected this question... But William seemed to be very nice and she couldn't deny that she liked him, so she answered: "Well, I actually began as the secretary of someone else and Mr. Stark asked me to become his P.A when i accidently spill coffee over his jacket..." Pepper blushed, she didn't like this story...

"Wow, seems like you're a very dangerous woman, Virginia... I need to be carefull"

Pepper smiled, even though hearing her 'real' name was weird and she was a little nervous...this man was too nice and she was afraid of going to far and to fast, but she definitely liked him and she didn't want to feel guilty because of Tony... It was like an Omen when her phone rang and she saw the smiling face of Tony on her display. "Tony?"

"Pepper, where the hell are you?"

"I'm sorry Tony. I'll be back in a minute."

Pepper smiled softly to William and wanted to call for the waiter, but he shook his head and said: "It's okay... I'll do this; you have to go!"

He hugged her and she went to her car to drive back to the mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you very much for all of your nice reviews :D I'm sorry, tomorrow will be the last chapter (10) because I'm on holidya for a week and won't have internet acess. At the 13th of February I'll continue this. :) **

"Tony? Is everything alright?"

"Pepper..."

He went straight through the workshop and kissed her deeply, wrapped his arms around her waist. When he pulled back she smiled soflty and laid her head on his chest.

"I missed you..." she mumbled in his T-shirt and he pulled her close.

"I missed you too, Honey...Where have you been?"

"I... I was with Cloe..." Why was she lieing at him? Because she was afraid that he could think she was cheating on him...

"Are you free for dinner?" He asked and softly kissed her cheek.

"Mmh..."

"Jarvis, could you order Chinese for us?"

"of course, Sir..."

They went upstairs and cuddled up on the couch, before Tony asked: "Is everything all right, Pep?"

"Sure... I'm glad you're back."

"So am I, Honey... I'm sorry, but this won't be the last mission I'll have to go to, you know? But i'll always come back to you... because I love you Pep" He whispered the last thing in her ear before he nuzzled his face in her neck, softly groaning.

Pepper knew he was tired, but he stand theit dinner and then fell in bed beside her, quickly falling asleep. Her mind indeed was furious. She had to tell him about William, because she liked him and wanted to see him again. But she was also afraid about Tony's reaction, because she knew him, knew he would be jealous and would hate Will. Even though he didn't have to... William was a friend, a she would ever love Tony... But would he accept that?


	10. Chapter 10

Tony wake up the next morning becuse of the doorbell and went downstairs. A man was standing outside, his face cold as stone.

"Mr. Stark? I'm William Brook and i want something from you!"

Tony just stared at him, angry and tired. "Well, you won't get it... bye!"

He went back into the bedroom where Pepper stood at the window with her blackberry and squeaked, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Yeah, tomorrow. I think I'll find it..." she leaned back against Tony's chest and relaxed in his arms. "Tony... I have to go to work!"

"You're my PA, Pep. Your work is here..."

she struggled out of his hold on her and went to the drawer. "I have to go to Stark Industries, Tony... I need to take a boatload of paperwork for you to sign..."

Tony groaned and fell back into bed. "Wake me up, when you're back..."

Pepper just nodded, but she was sure he didn't notice. It was always the same... He didn't do anything, even though he was the CEO of Stark Industries and she had all the work to do... her destiny as his PA. Sighing, Pepper left the mansion and drove away.

Tony stayed in bed, until Jarvis voice waked him up. "Mr. Stark, Sir... There is a man who want to talk to you. He said it's urgent" Tony groaned and went downstairs to open the door. In front of him was William Brooks.

"This is a really nice house, Mr. Stark..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, i couldn't end before my holidays with this open end... (i'm sorry) so I decided to write the 11 chapter sooner than I wanted to do... Well, here is it: :D**

****"What the hell do you want?"

William stepped into the house. "It would be a shame if something or someone would be harmed... I'll give you 2 days to think about it" Without another word he laft and drove away.

"Think about what?" Tony shouted, even though Brook couldn't hear him. What the hell was this? "Jarvis? Call Pepper"

"Tony?"

"Pep, is everything all right? Please com back... and hurry!"

"Tony, what is this about?"

"Please just do it..."

"Okay... I'll just finish this Email..."

"Tony, tell me what happened..."

"Nothing, Pep... Don't worry. I just want you to be safe... There was a man and he treated to do something, if I don't accept his orders"

"...What orders, Tony?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. Please don't worry, Pep. I'll fix this."

Pepper wasn't sure how she should believe this, but mumbled: "Okay..." She was worrying about his behavior, but accepted it. She finished her work at 9pm. and Tony ordered Italian food and they ate in silence , Tony's gaze cold like ice. Pepper sighed softly.

"Tony?"

He looked up and tried a smile, but failed. "I'm sorry Pep...", he said and looked at his plate in front of him again.

Pepper took his hand across the table and answered: "Tony... Look at me. I love you... and i'm worrying. Please tell me what happened."

"I can't, Pepper. I just..." H estood up and carefully lead her to the couch, pulling her in his lap. "I love you... But I was such a jerk all these years and I really tried to change..."

"I know, Tony... I know!"


	12. Chapter 12

**So, now I'm back in the wonderful world of the internet, and ready to continue! :D**

Pepper sat in her office and really looked forward to meet William for lunch. At 12:30pm she left SI and drove to his house. It wasn't hard to find, big and pretty but not as overload as Tony's... she knocked and just a second later, William opened with a wide grin.

"Virginia! Hey..."

"Hi"

"Come in!" In the living room was a table, candles and champaign. "Do you like Lobster, dear?"

"Ahm... Yes, sure..." Pepper was speechless. He was so... awesome, too awesome and she was a little bit scared to loose herself in his glory, but she couldn't deny that she was impressed.

They ate and talked about a lot of things like their work, his vacation on Santa Monica and his help in the hospital.

"Will, I'm sorry, I have to go back to work..."

"Okay."

He lead her to the door, but stopped her, when she wanted to leave. "Is everything alright?"

"Sure..."

He took her hands in his own and looked deep in her eyes.

"William... I really like you, but there's Tony and..."

"Shh... I know. I'm sorry. But when you need me I'm always there for you, remember that!"

Pepper nodded, smiled and hugged him before she left.

William was happy, his plan was oh so simple, but worked out so well...


	13. Chapter 13

Pepper came home at 7pm and really felt guilty; she knew, she had to talk to Tony. „Tony?"

„I'm sorry, Pep. I'm very busy right now."

„Oh... okay. I'll go take a shower"

Pepper went upstairs and Tony continued his work until the bell ringed. Tony wanted to shut the door right away, when he saw William, but he was inside the house in no time.

„Hello Mr. Stark..."

„Okay, what the hell do you want?"

„10 Million $, Mr. Stark ..."

„Or what?"

„Or I'll ruin your company, your life and all the other things you have!"

Tony didn't know what to say; this was really rude!

„And by the way", William said with a little smile. „I fuck your assistant..."

This was enough. „WHAT? YOU COMPLETE..." Tony didn't know what to say, so he slapped William across the face and tried to bring him down, when a familar voice stopped him.

„TONY? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She helped William up and tried to remove the blood from his face. „WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM? HE'S JUST A FRIEND!"

„DAMN; YOU FUCKED HIM; PEPPER! AND HE THREATENED ME!"

„I DIDN'T! I'D NEVER CHEAT ON YOU! AND HE'S A NICE GUY, I REALLY LIKE HIM!"

„HE'S AN ASSHOLE, PEP, BELIEVE ME! HE'S TRICKING YOU, HE JUST WANTS MONEY!"

„NO TONY! YOU WANT MONEY AND YOUR FUCKING IRON MAN! YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME THE LAST DAYS"

„I DID! I... I LOVE YOU, PEP!"

„OH PLEASE... YOU LOVE YOURSELF! AND I DON'T WANT TO BE PART OF THIS ANYMORE!" She took Williams hand and tried to speak in a softer voice. „I'll bring you to a hospital, okay?"

Tony stared at her, unable to think about anything else. „Pepper, please! Don't do this to me!"

But she didn't say another word, just grabbed her bag and left the house, Williams Hand still in hers.


	14. Chapter 14

She was gone. He couldn't believe she was gone... He sat down on the chair in his workshop and tried to think about something else, but all he could think about was Pepper, who would wrap her arms around him and tell him to come to bed. So he stood up and went to the kitchen, imagined Pepper baking those incredible cherrycakes... Tony went to the bedroom and laid on his side, facing away from hers. He felt alone, for the first time after Afghanistan he really felt alone. And he cried. For the first time in his life he couldn't think about another solution. So he fell asleep in the fetal position, knowing, she wouldn't come back.

William sat on the passengers seat in Peppers cra as she drove them back home. They didn't speak till now, Pepper was angry, sad and most of all disappointed by Tony.

"Can... can I stay for a while?" She whispered.

"Sure you can... I... I'm sorry about all this, Virginia."

"It's not your fault... you weren't the one who freaked out... It's okay."

They entered the dark house and William said softly: "Go to the bed, I'll take the couch. Do you need a shirt?"

"Yeah... Thanks, Will."

He came to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay. You need your time, but... why did you try to protect me?"

Pepper blushed slightly and mumbled: "I really like you, and I didn't want Tony to do another big mistake in his life!"


	15. Chapter 15

Pepper couldn't sleep. Of course she couldn't, so she stood up and looked out of the window, freezing in Williams T-shirt at the thought of another man far away...

Tony decided to sleep on the couch in his workshop, because he couldn't endure the cold and emty side in his bed next to him. But even though this change he couldn't sleep. The bottle of whiskey was a nice friend since Pepper left and didn't leave his side for a minute. He didn't work, all he did was sitting in his house, drinking and asking himself what he had done wrong. He had cared about her... He really had. But this fucking Idiot had taken her away, had made her able to leave him. More than ever he wanted to stand up and fight for her to come back, but he didn't have the power at all

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Virginia? Can I talk to you?"

Pepper sat on the couch and stared on the floor. "Mmh..." she mumled and William sat down next to her, gently laid his hand on her knee.

"It's nearly a month now. What are you going to do...? I mean... you don't look happy..."

"No, I am happy, Will. It's so nice that I can live here and all..." A part of her really meant what she said, but the other part missed Tony more than she could endure and she tried to ignore this part. The other part loved William more than her mind would allow and she couldn't ignore this one anymore. Pepper Potts was in a really awkward conflict with herself.

William noticed a single tear running down her cheek and brushed it away with his finger. "Hey... don't cry" Without a single word he pulled her on his lap and Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck, cried soflty in his shoulder.

"I... I just don't know what to do!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Don't think so much..."

Pepper pulled back and looked at him. "Please...just"

He silenced her by laying his finger on her lips and leaned forward to kiss her softly. She didn't stop him, she thought about, but after a month of complete confuseness and lonelyness she simply didn't have the power. When William pulled back he leaned his forehead against hers and whispered:

"I'm sorry... I don't want to do things to fast... I'll only do this, if you're okay with it..."

"I am okay..." she whispered back. Lie. Of course she felt guilty, but Tony hadn't made anything to take her back, he hadn't called, nothing! So she didn't mind as William brought her upstairs bridal-style.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tony slowly began to work again, but the whiskey stayed and made all his pain a lot worse. He hadn't heard a word from Pepper since she left and send a letter for her "vacation". He had to do something, but he doubt she want to see him. So he stayed in his house, alone and talked to nobody besides Jarvis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Pepper woke up, her back flush against Williams chest. She knew it wasn't right at all; when he kissed her neck she missed the familar tickling of a goatee on her ear. But she couldn't deny that William made her feel good instead of scaring her to death with his alter ego. Pepper turned in his arms and smiled at him.

"Hi..!"


	17. Chapter 17

**First, a huge "Thank you" for one of my best friends Caro, she was a very good inspiration. :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Tony stood up at 11am and went down in his workshop. "Jarvis, where the hell are my Aspirin?" He really wanted to call her, but he knew she was with William and he didn't want to face him at all. So he continued to drink and stare at his monitors, didn't know what else he should do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey..."

William kissed Pepper softly and smiled. She smiled back and snuggled closer to him.

"Do you have to go to work today?", she mumbled against his chest.

"No, I don't... why?"

"My dad's funeral is this afternoon and... I don't want to be alone..."

"Of course I'll come with you."

"Thanks...but" she knew she had to do this, she had been unfair. "Could I talk to Tony before? It's just..."

William slowly carresed her cheek before he asked: "You miss him, don't you?"

"No..." Damn, of course she missed him. "I just want to apologize... He didn't make things right, she shouldn't had slapped you, but I think the way I left him was a bit unfair too."


	18. Chapter 18

Tony was lying on the couch and drunk when the doorbell startled him. He tapped to the door and his heart nearly stopped.

"PEPPER"

she sighed. "Tony, I... you're drunk!"

"Pep, you..."

"No Tony! Actually I came to apologize, but you didn't change anything. The company told me you don't work and... I can't take this."

Tony had the words in his mind, '_You don't understand. YOU are the reason I'm drunk and don't work, because I can't stand a life without you!' _but he couldn't say them. So he simply watched Pepper leaving. Leaving him AGAIN...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The funeral was terrible, Pepper was crying all the time and not just because of her father -as William thought- because the man she was really and utterly in love with was an asshole and acted like a 5 year old child. A drunken 5 year old child...

Now she was sitting in his bed and looked at the wall wthout seeing anything. William sat down next to her and pulled her in his arms.

"Hey, is everything all right?"

"Mmhh... I'm fine"

"Okay... Tell me when you need something, okay?"

"kay..."

He snuggled up next to her under the blankets and wrapped his arm around her waist, closed his eyes. Pepper knew she wouldn't sleep in this night; she had to be sure...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Are you serious, really?"

"Yes, Miss Potts. I'm 100% sure. You are pregnant approximately 1 Month. And the DNA you brought wasn't the father's DNA..."

Pepper wanted to die at the very second; she was pregnant. By Tony. And she knew she had to tell him about it.


	19. Chapter 19

Pepper chose to drive to the mansion and tell Tony about the child and that she couldn't stay with him. But when she arrived she saw Williams car in the front of the house. She entered the mansion and heard a loud noise.

"If you don't do what I say Stark, Virginia will pay. And you'll destroy yourself, because she won't come back to you, she's happy with me! You've already loosed"

William laughed and Pepper couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tony had been right and she did the biggest mistake in her life...

"I'll give you all that you want if you just let her go. You don't love her... but I think she does. She's to precious to be treated like this." Tony's voice was weak, even though he wasn't drunk... he just sounded broken.

"You're right Stark, I don't love hear, but she'll stay with me."

Pepper was paralized and decided to do something when Tony mumbled:

"Well... I've always loved her..."

"So do I, Tony..."

Williams face was pale like a ghost and Tony just looked like he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Pep... How long are you..."

"Long enough...", she said and fell on the floor, crying, her body shaking all over. Tony was by her side in no time and held her close while yelling at William.

"NO GO AND DON'T EVER COME AGAIN! NO ONE MAKES PEPPER CRY!"

As William leaved Pepper curled up in Tony's arms and whined:

"I'm so sorry Tony... I was such an Idiot. I... I just..."

"Shh..." Tony laid his fingers on her lips and smiled softly. "I love you, Pep. So much..."

Pepper just cried more and Tony took her in his arms and brought here upstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

Pepper cried herself into sleep, curled up in Tony's Arms, he was just staring at her. He couldn't believe she was back and he was a little bit afraid all of thi could be a dream. But then she opened her wonderful eyes and he grinned like an Idiot.

"Good morning angel..."

Pepper smiled against Tony's chest and whispered: "God, I'm so sorry, Tony! I didn't know what to think and William was so... I... I couldn't..."

"Shh... Honey, It wasn't your fault, really!"

Pepper sat up. "No Tony! It was! It was my fau...hmpf!"

Tony had just smiled and leaned in to kiss her deeply. As he pulled back she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Tony... I... I'm pregnant!"

He just stared at her, didn't know what to say.

"Please don't think this is the only reason I'm back, because it's not... I really missed you Tony, because I love you... Really I do..."

Pepper was crying again and couldn't speak anymore, so Tony pulled her closer and tried to soothe her.

"It's okay, Honey... I love you too. Please don't blame yourself, okay? I know I'm often not the man you want me to be..."

"Tony, don't say this... I just didn't know what to do. I was confused and..." she snuggled up against his chest. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry too, Pep"

And they both knew for the moment it was alright, because neither Tony nor Pepper could endure a single day without one another.


	21. Chapter 21

"Stark was weak... It was so perfect..." William looked angry at Christine who sat in a chair at his desk.

"Yeah, I know... But now his little Miss Ginger is back and he will fight until he avenged you!"

William Stood up. "Well, then we need to take little Miss Ginger away from him again..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tony? Tony where are you?"

Pepper sat up in the bed, looking for him as he came out of the bathroom.

"I'm here. It's okay, Honey."

He cuddled up next to her in the bed again and pulled her close.

"Tony... I... I don't know what to do. I can't handle this. I'm so sorry, I know I was wrong. I was such an Idiot to leave you and I don't know how to apologize."

Tony smiled ate her and kissed her softly. He laid his finger on her lips as she tried to protest and said:

"Stop it, Pep. I know you are sorry, as much as I am. I know, I didn't make things right all the time. We get this, you know? We can handle this, okay? Because, god I love you so much. You and the Baby."

Pepper cried silently when she laid her head on his shoulder and whispered back:

"I love you too, Tony!"

"Marry me, Pep..."


	22. Chapter 22

"What?"

"Marry me. I can't live one single day without you, Pep. I love you and i want you to stay with me forever!"

Pepper gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "God I love you..."

"I promise you. I'll keep you safe as long as I live"

Pepper cried again and cuddled up close to his chest.

-1 Month later-

"Good morning, soon to be Mrs. Stark. This is the day!"

Pepper turned in his arms and grinned at him. "Mornin..."

Tony laid his hand on her stomach and mumbled: "Hey there, tell me you are as much excited as me!"

Pepper laughed and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I don't think he or she understands you, Tony."

"But I'm his father. I'm sure it's a boy, Pep; yes! And Babies need conversation, I know this, I'm a genius"

Pepper laughed again and kissed him softly. "I love you, Tony!"

"I know, I love you too... Pepper... you know, this is very important to me. I... I don't want to mess this up, because I really need you in my life. I won't ever stop loving you, because you are so wonderful and every time you're not around I feel like a part of myself is missing... And this feeling is killing me when I am on missions, but I know you will be there when I come back and this is the only reason I can go through all of this. I love you. More than anything else!"

Pepper's tears were still running down her cheeks when she answered: "Oh... Tony. There are moments I ask myself why I do this to me. The fear when you are away, your stubborness when you don't want to sleep because a very important project... But I realized that I can't live without it, without you, because every night i fall asleep beside you and waking up in your arms makes me feel like I'm all I ever wanted to be, makes me feel like I'm home... And I want to be home with you, Tony. God I love you so much..."

He pulled her in his arms again, just happy with the morning of her wedding, to be with her... as long as possible...


	23. Chapter 23

The wedding was wonderful and Tony couldn't think about anything else than Pepper. She was so damn gorgeous...

"... Mr. Stark, you may kiss the bride"

Tony didn't need to be told twice, he wrapped his arms around her waist and mumbled "I love you" just for her to hear, before he kissed her softly. The party was awesome, they danced and drank and talked to all their friends.

"Tony? Come on, I want you to meet my parents"

Tony was a little bit afraid of Peppers parents, because most of the parents didn't like him at all. But Mr. and Mrs. Potts didn't seem to care about his past. They stand at one of the tables with them and Tony had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Mr. Stark...? Well this is the man my daughter is hoplessly in love with... Take care of our little Ginny, okay?"

"I love her, Mr. Potts. And I'll keep her safe my whole life..." He kissed Pepper's cheek softly

"Oh, I see", Mrs. Potts said.

I was already dark and just Rhodey was still there, Pepper said godbye to her parents when Tony talked to him.

"Tony, you know you have to tell Pepper about this letter..."

"Rhodey, you know I cant. I have to keep her safe and I will! I don't want her to worry..."

"Tony! When you can't keep her safe she will get hurt and I don't know if she'll forgive you..."

"I get this, Rhodey. I do what he wants and he won't do anything. S.H.I.E.L.D already knows about this and everything will be fine... I know that. I love her and I'm Iron Man. I will keep her safe!"


	24. Chapter 24

**First, a big "THANK YOU!" to fantasia-49 for the nice and recurring reviews! You brighten my days :)**

**And of course to my lovely Sis, who is simply the best :D 3 **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper woke up and was as happy as never before. She was lying on Tony's chest, never wanted to stand up again. She let her eyes closed when she felt someone nuzzling her cheek.

"Mmh... Tony", she smiled until she realized that he was still asleep and opened her eyes in shock.

"Good morning, Virginia!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony woke up by a well known voice and sat up immideatly. It was all his fault, he had promised to keep Pepper safe and he broke the promise on their first day as a married couple. Pepper was lying naked at the end of the bed, her arm held on her back and whined in the blanket. William pointed a gun at her head and grinned.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? I DID ALL YOU SAID, LET HER GO!"

"I don't want just your money, Stark! I want you legacy!"

"WHAT THE HILL DID I DO TO YOU?"

"you really don't know, do you? I was in your class at the MIT and you rival for the best in the school. In the 5th semester i built a robot which was very similar to your Iron Man suit for the yearly competition, but I din't had a matching energy source. And who won the competition? You! With your damn prototype of the ARC. And now you think i let you be a hero with MY invention?"

"IT WASN'T YOUR INVENTION! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT WHEN YOU JUST LET HER GO!"

"I know you would accept when your little girl is in danger..."

BAAM!

"PEPPER!"

But it wasn't William who had shot, it had been Natasha Romanoff. Williams shirt turned from white to red and he turned around, falling on the ground. Tony quickly crawel to Pepper and wrapped his arms around her, pulled her in his arms and try to soothe her shaking body.

"Thank you, Nat..."


	25. Chapter 25

"Pepper, I'm so sorry, I promised to keep you safe, I'm so sorry... Honey? He's dead now, he can't do anything, god I'm so sorry!"

Pepper cuddled up on his lap and didn't stop crying, Tony didn't know, what to do.

"Nat, could you call S.H.I.E.L.D, because of this guy and tell them we need an agent for our honeymoon."

"You want an agent on your private island?" Natasha asked curious.

"No... Brooks knows the island this is too dangerous, we're going to her parents..."

Natasha nodded and left the room.

"Pepper... everything will be fine, Honey... I am so sorry... I..."

"T...tony... I... I don't..."

"What, Pepper?

"I... I really thought... I would die..."

"Pepper... I know I can't apologize for this, I know I should've keep you safe, I know..."

Tony held her as close as he could, wanted to tell her how much he loved her that he wouldn't let someone hurt her.

"I'm so sorry I put you in harms way, Honey..."


	26. Chapter 26

Their bags were already packed and Tony called Happy to drive them to the airport. Pepper was under shock, she didn't speak and didn't look at him. Tony decided to let her the space she need and in their private plane, he sat down on the couch and began to read a book, when Pepper sat down next to him.

"T...tony?"

Tony looked at her immediatly and pushed the book aside. "What? Honey, are you alright?"

"I am, yes... as long as you're here with me..."

She laid her head against his shoulder and Tony pulled her on his lap to hold her in his arms. They just sat there for a few quiet minutes until Tony mentioned something.

"Peps? Your parents... I mean, I thought your dad died..."

"He did, yes. Scott is the husband of my mother, but Jake was my dad. They got divorced when I was 7 Years old... Scott want me to call him dad, because he wants to feel like he's really in our family. I like him... He's not my dad and nevver will be, but he's good for my mother, so..."

"Okay... I'm sorry. Peps, when you want to talk about... what happened...just talk to me, when you need me, okay?"

"Thank you Tony... I'll be fine..."

"Come on Honey, don't be like this. I know you're not fine! You are scared, so am I, but... I need you to talk to me, when I should help you through this... I want to help you..."

"Tony...", he saw tears in her eyes again.

"Do you have any idea, how I'm feeling? He tried to kill me, Tony! This feeling, waking up like this, a gun pointed at your head... Do you know how it feels to think you are going to die in a second?"

"yes..."

"I'm not... what?"

"Remember Afghanistan, Peps... 3 Months in captivity, every day this fear of going to die... And the one thing that put me through all this... It was you... you know that, right? I just regret that I haven't got the chance to tell you how much you mean to me... Pepper... I know my life isn't easy, married to Iron Man isn't easy... I won't stop you if you wan't to leave for your safety... But remember that I love you. I always have and always will...


	27. Chapter 27

"Tony, what are you talking about? I... I would never leave you... I mean, again... Because I already did, oh Tony I'm so sorry about this."

She started crying again and burried her face in his shoulder, causing Tony to pull her closer as he tried to soothe her.

"Stop it, Honey... We've already figured this out... I love you! No matter what has happened!"

"I... I love you too, Tony... But I feel so guilty because of all this... I shouldn't have left you... It was all my fault and I know you..."

"Virgina Potts!"

The serious sound of her 'real' name startled Pepper and she looked up in his eyes.

"Stop it! Please stop feeling like this, you don't have to. I did many and very big mistakes in my life, and now you think I'd not be able to forgive you? I am, Peps, because I. love. you!"

Tony pulled Pepper closer to kiss her softly and smiled against her lips when she didn't try to stop him. It wasn't an over passionate kiss it was soft, warm and full of love, just Tony's promise to never let her go, to love her for his whole life. He pulled back and brushed her cheek.

"Peps, you have no idea how perfect you are..."

"Tony... please stop calling me perfect, because I'm not... I'm a workaholic, I'm totally over-organized... I'm the girl in a ridiculous backless dress who gets completely crazy, cause her boss wants to dance with her... who calls the wrong number a million times, because he is sitting next to her... "  
Tony grinned widely and stopped her with a soft kiss.

"I love you, Honey. And all these things make you perfect!"


	28. Chapter 28

The rest of the flight went down with Pepper sleeping in Tony's arms on the couch and Tony staring at her, like he never wanted to forget her face. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping, so unstressed...  
The house of Peppers Mum was a wonderful little village house with a nice garden.

"Hey Mum!" "Ginny! What are you doing here? We thought you wouldn't come at least before tomorrow..."

"There was a little accident", Tony said, "and we had to leave right away. I hope this is not going to be a problem."

"Of course not, come in"

Pepper lead Tony upstairs in her old room, it was in a very light blue a desk standing under a big window from where you could look in the garden and her bed on the other side. Tony raised his brows.

"You'r bed isn't that big, is it?"

Pepper smiled softly at him and said: "I think it will work."

"Well...", Tony grinned, "you'll have to sleep on top of me..."

Pepper slapped him playfully, before they went downstairs where Peppers Mum made dinner.

"Where's dad, Mum?" Pepper asked her and pulled Tony in to the kitchen, her fingers laced in his.

"He's still at work, sweetheart."

She looked into the oven, nodded pleased and turned to Tony and Pepper again.

"Look, I have an Idea. We didn't see Trace for long and I thought spending honeymoon in the space of my parents wouldn't be very romantic... So, Scott and I decided to go to Trace for 2 weeks, so you have the house for your own."

"Tony grinned and Pepper hugged her Mum tight.

"Thanks, Mum! This is great"


	29. Chapter 29

They ate when Scott came home and Tony saw that Pepper was fine. He was happy that he brought her here and glad that a SHIELD Agent was around to protect her... Peppers parents left and Pepper cuddled up next to Tony on the couch.

"Want to go to sleep?"

Tony lokked at her with wide eyes. "Oh please, Pep. Don't tell me you want to sleep! This is our honeymoon!"

"So what else do you want to do?" Pepper asked him and crawled in his lap, laying her head on his shoulder.

Tony felt her hot breath against his neck and it literally drove him crazy. "Mmh... I mentioned the whirlpool in the garden... what do you think?"

"Well...", Pepper purred in his ear. "I think i din't bring my bikini..."

Tony groaned and carried her outside. „I don't think you'll need it..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper woke up the next morning laying on Tony's chest and smiled. He looked so peaceful in sleep. She cupped his cheek with her right hand and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning..."

"Morning, Tony..." She blushed slightly and whispered: "You know, last night was wonderful..."

He leaned down to kiss her soflty before he asked: „Peps... Are you alright?"

"Right now, I am, yes... Nobody knows we are here... but I don't know what is going to happen when we get back..." She burried her face in his neck. "But I trust you, Tony... I know you'll try anything to keep us safe..."

"I'll do... I love you Peps..."


	30. Chapter 30

They stood up and Tony went straight into the kitchen.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"I make pancakes for you..."

Pepper laughed and wrapped his arms around him. "It's the only food you can make, right?"

He nodded. „Yeah... don't you like my pancakes, Honey?"

"Of course I like them... they are great... " She kissed his cheek and he turned around, wrapped his arms around her to lift her in his arms and placed her on the countertop.

"I love you", he mumbled against her lips and kissed her softly, before he turned back to his pancakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

They had planned to go outside after breakfast but it started raining and now Tony was sitting on the couch, Peppers head lying in his lap.

"What do you want to do, Tony?" She asked and looked up to him.

"I don't know... sitting here and staring at my beautiful wife is nice."

Pepper laughed and sat up, burried her face in his neck.

"Now I can't stare at you anymore, Peps... Maybe we can go outside, even though it's raining..? I wan't to see where you growed up."

Pepper smiled at this and nodded. "Okay... come on"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

They stand in front of Pepper's old school, Tony's arms wrapped around Peppers waist holding the umbrella in one hand and Peppers arms around his neck, kissing him passionately when a loud voice startled them.

"Oh god, Ginny?"


	31. Chapter 31

"Cara? Hi!"

Pepper hugged the woman who obviously was an old friend.

"I never imagined that I would see you again since you went away to work for Stark Industries. How are you?"

"Well, first I'm married to my boss and we are on our honeymoon, so I'm great, thanks! Whats about you? I ever thought you and Dane are like Romeo and Juliet... Did he ask you?"

Cara smiled. "He did..!"

Pepper hugged her again and then turned to Tony, laced her fingers in his. "I'm sorry, Tony... This is Cara, my best friend from college. Cara, this is my husband Tony."

Tony smiled down at her and softly kissed her temple before he faced Cara again.

"Pepper told me about a nice Coffee, do you want to join us?"

"Oh no... It's your Honeymoon. It should be just your time... I'll see you, Ginny?"

"Sure... I have you number, I'll call you."

The friends hugged again and Cara left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tony came back with two plates with cake and two coffee.

"She's nice"

"Of course she is, she's my best friend", Pepper said and smiled at him. "I didn't see her since college... Of course I called her, but it isn't the same... Do you have a best Friend, Tony?"

He took her hands across the table. "No, Honey... Remember what I told you when you were changing the reactor... You are all I have..."


	32. Chapter 32

Tony entered the house behind Pepper and brought her close when they reached the living room.

"I love you, Peps... You have no idea, how much I love you..."

Pepper smiled against his shirt and pressed herself closer against him. "I love you too, Tony"

"Let's go to sleep, Honey... Tomorrow is gonna be a long day..."

Pepper woke up allone and looked at her clock. 8:30 am. She stood up and saw Tony's shirt lying on the floor, so she pulled it over and went downstairs. Tony was in the kitchen arranging several food on plates and grinned widely, as he spotted her.

"Good morning, angel"

She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Morning, this looks good, were did you get this?"

He looked at her and mumbled: "The coffee where we've been yesterday, they have take away breakfast..."

"I love you, Tony"

"Really? Even though this take away breakfast?"

She just smiled at him and kissed his cheek in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They ate and then Tony brought Pepper upstairs bridal style.

"Tony! Put me down!" She giggled and struggled against him, but he just kissed her and put her down in the bedroom.

"Everything is all right, Honey. We go to Lake Beverly with Dane and Cara, have lunch there and tonight we'll go to the Hashley Charity Gala."

"Tony?...How...What do you?... I... I din't pack for a gala..."

"I did...", Tony said and smiled pulling a special blue dress out of his bag.

"You...Thanks, Tony"


	33. Chapter 33

They came to the dock and were greeted by Cara and Dane.  
"Okay, Tony this is Dane, the fiancė of Cara"  
Tony shook Dane's Hand and smiled at him when Cara said:  
"Okay... you guys take this boat, and Ginny and I'll take the other"  
Tony pulled Pepper close and kissed her temple before he turned to Dane and the boat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"So, Tony. What is it like to be Tony Stark, to be Iron Man?"  
"Well...", Tony began. "This is about two different things. To be Tony Stark means to be an idol, someone who stands for a big company... It means to be a husband... and father. To be Iron Man is about saving Peoples life... and it's about the fear you might never come home to the only woman you love..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Ginny? I'm sorry if i'm bothering you, but... what is it like to be married to him?"  
Pepper sighed.  
"It's dangerous... Many people hate him and want to have the power he has... Sometimes I ask myself why I put up with all this... But I love him, Cara... He's not like the magazines say. When he's with me, when he just holds me when I had a nightmare... he's so loving and gentle... That's why I stay... It's great to be married to him, because he loves me... And he's all I have..."


	34. Chapter 34

Tony and Pepper drove home to change their clothes and get ready for the gala. Pepper helped Tony with his tie and then wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You have absolutely no idea how much this means to me, Tony..." she mumbled in his jacket and Tony wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her as close as he could.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Honey"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The were on the gala before Dane and Cara and Tony pulled Pepper on the dance floor. He noticed her nervous face and grinned at her.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No..."

"Do you need some air?"

She nodded and Tony noticed that something wasn't right at all. They stood on the balcony and He pulled her close.

"What's wrong, Peps?", he mumbled in her hair.

"I don't feel very well, Tony..."

Tony pulled back and looked at her. She was beautiful, you couldn't even recognize that she was pregnant yet.

"What are you talking about? You look..."

"It's not how I look, Tony... I don't feel good, I have headache and feel twenty years older than I actually am..."

"Do you want to go home?"

"If you don't mind... I just need to tell Cara we are leaving..."

"Of course I don't mind. Don't stress yourself, Peps. I'll call Dane when we're home."


	35. Chapter 35

They came home and Pepper went upstairs to change and Tony made a hot water bottle for her, put a blanket from the couch and followed her. He heard a soft crying noise from inside and slowly opened the door.

"Peps? Hey..." He got into the bed beside her and pulled her in his arms softly stroking her back. "Hey... what's wrong, Honey? Please... I can't do anything when you don't told me what's wrong..."

Pepper grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pressed herself closer against Tony's chest, tried to hold the sobs back.

"I...I'm afraid, Tony... Your... our life is dangerous... and this baby... I don't know if I can stand this..."

Tony sighed... He knew she was still afraid and he couldn't blame her. He knew he had to do something sooner than he had planned. "Peps... I'll pack our bags, we go home tomorrow... I promise, no one will do you or the baby any harm... I'm your husband... and I love you and I'll keep you safe." Tony knew he could promise that as often as he wanted, she wouldn't ever believe him. "I'm so sorry, Peps..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tony drove the car while Pepper where cuddled up in the backseat, she wasn't feeling well yet. Tony woke her up when they reached the house. Pepper looked at him in disbelieve.

"Tony... where are we?"

"This is a house nobody knows, Honey... Nobody knows we are here... Nobody can hurt you." He pulled her in his arms. "Nobody..."


	36. Chapter 36

Pepper came downstairs in Tony's shirt and sat down next to him, cuddled up on his lap and Tony wrapped his arms around her.  
"Do you feel better, Honey?"  
"Mmhh... The house is wonderful, Tony... but how do you think...", she sighed. "Do you really think this will work? What's about the company?"  
Tony kissed her softly before he answered: "You are safe, Peps. And the baby is safe. This is all I need, I wan't you to sleep without beeing afraid that someone will try to kill you. We can work from here, everything is allright."  
Pepper laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Tony..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

- 7 Months later -

"Tony? Are you down here?"

The new house had a workshop downstairs, just like the one in Malibu had and Pepper came through the door, startled Tony when she asked: "Tony?"

He turned around and smiled at her. "Hey, Mommy... I didn't hear you were coming"

He stood up and pulled her in his arms. "How do you feel?"

"Fat...", Pepper mumbled.

Tony pulled back and smiled, laid on hand on her pregnant belly and smiled at her. "You are beautiful..." Pepper smiled back and kissed him softly.

"Tony... I'm not feeling quite well... could we... could we go to the hospital?"

Tony looked worried at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Sure we can, honey... I'll take your bag"


	37. Chapter 37

Pepper was lying in a hospital bed, Tony sat on the edge of it, holding her hand. A nurse was standing in front of them, trying to calm the couple down.  
"Mrs. Stark, don't worry, everything will be allright. This was just the first birth pang, when they come more often we'll take you. Just stay calm." She left with a nice smile and Tony kissed Pepper's temple.  
"See? I told you everything will be fine, Mommy..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

He kept saying that everything would be fine when she was screaming and nearly ripping of his arm. And he kept saying it when he heard the words of the doctor:  
"We're loosing her..! Take care of the baby and the father, I need..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tony was sitting on a chair in the waiting area, the baby safe and securely in his arms. Pepper need to be alive, he couldn't do this without her. The Baby opened his eyes, ocean blue eyes and Tony's lip began to tremble when he whispered: "Hey little girl... everything will be fine, mommy will be fine. She's a taff woman, she puts up with so much... she will do great, believe me... You know, I love Mommy, and we love you... She will be fine... she will be fine..."


	38. Chapter 38

The baby's eyes stared at him and Tony couldn't help but started crying, brushed the little girls cheek when a doctor came out of a near door. "Mr. Stark? You can see your wife now, but... She's very weak, we don't know if she'll get it..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The baby was lying in a little bed the nurse brought and Tony sat beside Pepper's bed and hold her hand still softly crying. "Pepper... please... Don't do this to me... I love you, I need you! And Amelia needs you! Come on, Peps..."  
He sat there for nearly 4 hours and talked to her and tried not to think about the worst. Then she opened her eyes. "Tony..."  
Tony smiled widely at her and kissed her forehead softly sighing.  
"Hey Mommy..." He took Amelia from her bed and laid her in Peppers arms. She looked pale and exhausted, but Tony saw the shine in her eyes when the baby was in her arms. Tony sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled them in his arms.  
"God I'm so happy you're alright... I thought I'd loose you..."


	39. Chapter 39

"You're not going to loose me, Tony... God, I love you so much... and Amelia, she's so perfect, right?"  
"She is... And I love you too. You are tired, Pep, come one."  
He shifted her so he could cuddle up next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder, Amelia still securely in her arms. She was fast asleep and Tony stared at her and the also sleeping Amelia. He was a father and the woman he loved was still by his side. He didn't get how he deserved this life...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Pepper woke up late this afternoon and found Tony still next to her. He was awake and grinned down at her.

"Hey Mommy... are you alright?"

"I feel a little weak, Tony... And I think Amelia is hungry..."

Tony watched at her thrilled, while she was nursing the child and then stood up to bring Amelia in her bed. He turned back to Pepper and smiled. "You need to walk a bit, Pep... Come one, i help you..."


	40. Chapter 40

**This will be the last chapter... thank you for all your nice reviews and if you like my story please check out "Don't care about the press"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

They could go home when Pepper was better and Tony presented a wonderful babyroom. Pepper brought Amelia in her bed and got back to Tony on the couch. She cuddled up in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder softly nuzzling his neck.

"I love you, Tony... so much... And... and I want to thank you. That you helped me through this, that you love me..."

"Pepper... I wouldn't know what to do without you... and without Amelia..." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I need you in my life, Pepper... I'm crap without you, you know that, right?"

Tony was happy, without any doubt. The woman he loved securely in his arms, his baby upstairs. He know he wouldn't love someone like this ever again and he was so glad that she put up with him. Tony recognized that she had fallen asleep and carefully brought her upstairs, laid her down in the bed and cuddled up beside her and pulled her in his arms again. He softly kissed her forhead and whispered: "I love you, Peps. Forever and always. And I stay forever by your side..."


End file.
